leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sam 3010/LoL Wiki Teams. First Set of Assignments
It's time for the first wikia teams competitions to start! The teams have already been formed on the following blog: LoL Wiki Teams Part 2. If you haven't joined one team yet, you still have time to apply to one of the teams there or even submit your own Team idea (Zaun, Piltover, etc.) on the blog mentioned above. Each type of page has a point reward that will be divided among the teams that helped improved the page if the participants followed the rules: Rules: #To compete on this contest, you (as an individual team member) can go to a page and claim it as yours, by leaving a message on the comments that says "Property of Team (Ionia/Demacia/Noxus), signed (Your username)". This will give you a two hour window of opportunity in which only YOU will be able to edit that page and improve it, and take points for it. #Please don't forget to leave a Summary that states "Courtesy of Team (Ionia/Noxus/Demacia). This will be needed to get points for the edit. (If you forgot to leave that summary, just edit it again with something minor and leave the summary, this will give you points for that too). #Remember that the wikia system doesn't really recognize that claim, so don't get mad if an user edits the page while it is claimed by not knowing about it. #For the same reason, be sure to check the comments and make sure that the page is not claimed when you start editing (and claiming it). #If you find that those two hours are not enough, you can claim it again before the window has passed to refresh the claim duration. #There can only be one claim per individual team member at any given time. If you have finished editing your page and you want to start editing another. Edit your comment of the first claim to end it, and only then you can claim another page. #'Important:'Take note of the pages you have edited and leave a comment below with a list of them, if you want them to be taken into account for this period. You can edit your comment to add to the list, don't make a new comment. #The points will be awarded at the end of the contest period. If more than one team improved one page, the points will be divided between them to a proportion of how good the improvement was. Improvement Objectives We need to prepare for the coming of the Dominion Game Mode, and so we need to make all of our pages great and ready to receive the updates. Our main objective is to make the pages: *Clean *Well-structured *Accurate (some gameplay elements still have theorycrafting from Beta) *Well-capitalized and punctuated. (words like attack damage, unique, passive). They should be lowercased unless they are after a period. *Abbreviations avoided. (Abbreviations need to be avoided on general text and lists. Tables are ok with them. Points per page: Note:Categories mentioned below refer to editing the pages that belong that category. You should not edit the category page itself. Untouchable pages You can't claim these pages: * Champion Main pages: Do not edit these unless you are fixing typos. * Champion Trivia section: These edits won't count either, unless you are fixing typos. * City-states and Places: Do not edit these unless you are fixing typos. * Patch Notes (Don't touch it) Each typo fixing run will award your team 1 point. Only one point per team per page. Gold pages *League of Legends - Up to 50 points (x2 bonus if creating sub-pages and making them super awesome) *Summoner's Rift - Up to 60 (This should include lots of gameplay, as it is now considered a mode that opposes Dominion) *Twisted Treeline - Up to 40 (same as above) *Category:Lists - Up to 70 (Any page of this category will need to be FULLY updated and fulfill the objectives mentioned above to obtain FULL points) Silver pages *Beta Test - 25 (x2 if exceptional improvement) *Riot Games Inc. - 25 *PVP.net/Riot Store - 20 *Category:Competitive play - 15-30 (You need to be knowledgeable about this to edit it) *Season One - 20 *Season Two - 20 (Create page) *Category:Seasonal events - 20-25 *Category:NPC - 20 *Summoner - 20 *Dominion/Development - 20 Bronze pages *Category:Riot Games staff - 10-20 (depending on improvement) *Category:Gameplay elements - 15 (only pages, not subcategories) *Category:Champion statistics - 10-20 (depending on content, also they need to be updated and using the format (See the Note, and the use of the Outdated template) of the attack damage page) *Category:Champion strategies - 5 *Category:Summoner - 10 *Category:Items - 5 (x2 if adding details about Dominion availability or not) (10 for Dominion items) *Champion Background pages: **Development details- 10 (the adding of pre-release announcements) **Patch history- (This must be a copy-paste from ALL patch notes released AFTER ALPHA) ***Karma-Skarner (don't edit) ***Xin Zhao-Renekton -10 ***Udyr-Kog'maw -20 ***Classic 40 (Everyone released before October 2009)- 25-40 Period of this assignment competition This period will run from today, August 20th and it will end one week before Dominion is released. We won't know this date until Riot confirms the release of the Dominion Game Mode. If you have any further questions regarding the teams, feel free to ask the coordinators of the LoL Wiki Teams competition, Technology Wizard and Sam 3010. Category:Blog posts